


Midnights with You

by bunnyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Radio DJ Doyoung, Secret Relationship, Soloist Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyoung/pseuds/bunnyoung
Summary: “so Yuta-ssi, what’s your inspiration for your title track, Midnights with You?”“its some of my memories with someone... and how being with them is my safe place.”DJ Doyoung was blushing because he knows exactly what Yuta was talking about.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 101





	Midnights with You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> I am back with a new fic, this is probably the longest one I have written so far? and this is actually a gift to one of my fave stan twt friends (@/dojaetenn) bc she inspired me to write a fic after a long time and it was her prompt where this fic came from. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for taking interest to read this. 
> 
> ILY DOYU NATION ♡

Yuta is sitting on the couch during his break when he hears his phone ring. He answers the call.

_‘Babe, are you still at practice?’_

_‘Yeah, we’re just having a break right now. Why?’_

_‘Nothing… It’s already 3pm and just reminding you that you need to go the salon today. The radio broadcast is going to be live on Vlive right? You asked me to remind you that.’_

_‘Oh shit. Ok, I’ll have my last practice then get ready. Thanks Babe.’_

_‘Ok, I love you.’_

_‘I love you too.’_

He ends the call and tells his choreographer to that they’ll be having their last session.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Doyoung is on his way to the studio. Taeil, his manager is driving for him.

_‘Excited?’_ Taeil asks him.

 _‘More like nervous.’_ Doyoung responds.

 _‘Why? It’s just him, Doie…’_ Taeil questions him

 _‘That’s the thing… it’s him. And Johnny really had to take a leave today.’_ Doyoung explains trying to relax

 _‘Doie, relax. Just… don’t think about it too much okay?’_ Taeil reassures him.

Doyoung just smiles at him. He’s thankful he has got a manager that supports him in everything. They both arrive at the studio and he heads to the radio booth.

Ten, the show’s producer and Yuno, the show’s writer runs through with him the program script today, especially that it will be the first time that he won't have his co-DJ, Johnny be with him hosting the show today.

They finish discussing and he settles inside the booth. He looks at himself through the monitors, making sure he looks good as the program will be aired live today in the Vlive App.

Minhyung, the show’s Director cues him that they are 5 minutes into airing. He composes himself, reads again his spiels and waits for his cue.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1… On Air sign lights up and Doyoung starts reading his opening spiel.

_‘Darkness has filled the sky as night comes, at first, it’s scary but suddenly little by little stars light up the sky and makes the darkness beautiful. Don’t worry if you’re in darkness right now, because there will be a light that will come and make it all be beautiful…’_

The song, I’m All Ears by TAEYEON plays. Doyoung smiles as he get to finish the opening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuta is in the elevator with his manager, Kun. He enters the studio and he is greeted by Ten. He then explains what will happen during his guesting today.

 _‘Your guesting will be longer today since you will be like a guest co-host for today’s show. I hope you don’t mind.’_ Ten looks at him apologetically.

Yuta smiles at him. _‘Oh, don’t worry. It’s okay! I really would also like to experience to host a radio show.’_

Ten looks relieved. _‘Thank you so much Yuta-ssi. While waiting for your segment, let’s take your photo so we can post it in SNS’_

Yuta obliges and fixes himself to look his best for the photos.

Doyoung gets a break while they are playing songs. He goes over the script again when the door of the booth opens. He looks at whose entering and it’s Yuta. He stands up and greets the older.

 _'Welcome Yuta-ssi’_ Doyoung greets Yuta warmly.

 _‘Thank you for having me, Doyoung-ssi’_ Yuta smiles at him.

Doyoung blushes but tries to hide it as he remembers that they are still live on Vlive. They both chat a little bit with Yuno about the Q&A segment and how the flow should be. Minhyung cues them the last song is about to end. Doyoung and Yuta prepare as they go on air again.

5,4,3,2,1…

_‘That song was Maybe The Night by Ben and Ben. The song is unfamiliar right? Well, the song you just have heard was actually recommended by our guest. Everyone, I am sure you know him… Please welcome Nation’s Healing Smile, Nakamoto Yuta. Yuta-ssi, Good Evening.’_ Doyoung introduces Yuta to the listeners.

 _‘Good Evening Everyone, I’m Yuta. Let’s relax and enjoy the night._ ’ Yuta speaks

 _'Yuta-ssi, Many of our listeners might be wondering, Why did you recommend the song we just heard?’_ Doyoung starts on with the Q&A Segment.

 _‘I have been listening to this band from the Philippines because my best friend, Taeyong loves to listen to different bands from different countries and he introduced me to them… This is the first song I heard from them and I immediately loved it because it was perfect during those days I first listened to it. It was actually one of the inspirations for my single.’_ Yuta explains.

 _‘Wow, it was indeed a great song… It can really make you feel warm and romantic, huh?’_ Doyoung expresses.

 _‘Yes.’_ Yuta smiles shyly.

Doyoung smiles at him shyly too. _’Was there any other inspiration for single?’_

_'Of course, I was inspired by many things… but I think what has inspired me the most is how people around me are happily in love and how it also has been affecting me.’_

_'It’s very different from past releases. It’s your first ballad… Why did you decide to release one?’_

_‘I also have been wanting to do a ballad but I never got the perfect song to do such, then, one night, I was inspired to write this song and the company liked it so they let me release this song as a surprise for my fans.’_

_'Why did you call this Midnights with You?’_

_'_ _As I have said earlier, I wrote this during the night, and I was actually with someone. It was the first time I got to write a ballad. I wanted the song to remind me of the warmth I’m feeling every time I was with that person and how I would always know I’m safe with him.’_

Yuta blushes as he realizes he had said something very personal on air. Doyoung smiles at Yuta at how honest he was answering his questions.

_'Oh~ Thank you for telling us that Yuta-ssi. I’m sure everyone is now curious to listen to your single… So here it is… Midnights with You.’_

The song is now being played and the On-Air light sign switches off. Ten enters and commends them for a great segment and gives a few pointers for the next one.

The show is ending and Doyoung is telling his ending spiel.

_'Everyone, thank you for joining me tonight. I would also like to thank Yuta-ssi for joining me tonight. Tomorrow, John-D will be coming back. Everyone have a good night. Bye~’_

The On-Air sign switches off again, and Doyoung stands up. He looks at the camera that is being used for the livestream.

He leaves the booth and he is being commended by the staff for a job well done. He feels his phone vibrate. He opens it.

From: 私の愛 ( _My Love_ in Nihongo)

_I’m waiting at our usual spot~_

He smiles and blushes. Ten notices it.

 _‘Seeing him tonight again?’_ Ten teases him. Taeil laughs at him lightly. He looks at Taeil and at Ten, being shy again.

 _‘Yes’_ Doyoung smiles at him.

 _‘Well, please tell him he did a great job from me and the team.’_ Ten pats his shoulder.

 _‘Will do, Thank you for tonight, Ten.’_ Doyoung thanks the rest of them and bids them farewell too.

He leaves the broadcast company building and Taeil drives him to their meeting place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Doyoung alights the car and is about to enter the building but Taeil calls out to him.

_‘Doie’_ Taeil calls him. Doyoung goes back to the car and stands near the driver side.

 _‘Yes, hyung?’_ Doyoung asks him.

 _‘Tell him to bring you home okay? And be careful of… you know… Dispatch.’_ Taeil reminds him.

 _‘Of course, Hyung. Thank you. See you later!’_ Doyoung reassures Taeil.

He goes up the building and he reaches the top-most floor. He uses the stairs to go up the rooftop. He opens the door and sees Yuta leaning on the rail, looking at the Han River and the city.

He decided to take a photo of Yuta. Doyoung never knew how he was capable of loving someone that much that simply seeing them watching the city lights makes his heart race faster than anything. Doyoung then surprised Yuta with a hug.

Yuta was surprised and almost dropping the cups he was holding. Doyoung laughs at how surprised Yuta was.

 _‘You gave me a heart attack.’_ Yuta laughs with Doyoung but playfully pouts.

 _‘Sorry, Babe…’_ Doyoung continues laughing lightly while kissing Yuta’s forehead as a form of apology.

Yuta gives him the cup. Doyoung takes it. Doyoung is surprised when he tasted the contents of the cup.

 _‘You remembered my customized drink?’_ Doyoung asks Yuta

 _‘I always try to remember your order when we were just still friends. Hoping one day it will come in handy’_ Yuta smirks at him.

Doyoung just keeps smiling. No matter how cheesy it sounds, He always is thankful that he has Yuta is in life.

Yuta proceeds looking at the city lights. Doyoung then proceeds to hug him again. Yuta looks at him while Doyoung just buries his face on Yuta’s neck.

 _‘What are you thinking about?’_ Doyoung asks him.

 _‘You’_ Yuta replies. Doyoung blushes even further and continues to bury his face on Yuta’s neck.

_‘What about me?’_

_‘How you’re the stars and the city lights to my night sky.’_ Yuta tells him while facing him now.

Doyoung just uses his hands to hide his very red face from blushing. Yuta finds him adorable that Doyoung reacts this way to his words. He hugs Doyoung and he accepts it.

_‘I missed you.’_

_‘I missed you too.’_

_‘I was trying so hard not to hold your hand during the show. I was supposed to do it but Kun and Taeil Hyung pointed out that it can be seen by the viewers in the livestream.’_

_‘Hmmm…’_ Doyoung responds as he enjoys being cuddled by his boyfriend.

Yuta leads Doyoung towards the hammock they built there when they were still friends, they lied down the hammock while Doyoung cuddling him again. They both try to cherish every moment they can with each other.

When they both entered the relationship, they know it will be hard for them to date secretly… Especially when you’re one of the most loved soloist/Nation’s Healing Smile and the top Actor/MC/DJ.

Yuta just keeps his eyes closed while Doyoung just observes Yuta. Doyoung thinks again on how blessed he has been by being in love with Yuta and how he feels more blessed by being loved by him too.

 _‘Why?’_ Yuta asks him.

 _‘Hmmm?’_ Doyoung just keeps on looking at Yuta. Yuta looks at him now.

 _‘Why are looking at me like that?’_ Yuta asks him again but now, teasingly.

 _‘Can’t I observe the beautiful face of my boyfriend?’_ Doyoung asks him back.

 _‘I know I’m handsome…’_ Yuta laughs lightly when Doyoung rolls his eyes at how cocky Yuta is acting.

 _‘But why are you suddenly very clingy, babe?’_ Yuta continues asking Doyoung.

Doyoung puts his head on Yuta’s chest and looks at the skyline. He answers Yuta.

 _‘Nothing…’_ Doyoung closes his eyes.

Yuta doesn’t believe him. He makes Doyoung look at him gently.

 _‘What is it Babe? Please tell me?’_ Yuta asks him while looking at his eyes.

That is Doyoung’s weakness (one of many, actually) when Yuta intently looks at him straight in the eyes

 _‘The song you played earlier, that was the song that we were listening to when I confessed right… and listening to your song then hearing you tell the story behind it… just made me be in this mood.’_ Doyoung blushes.

Yuta hugs him tightly. They stay like that for a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before they leave, the rooftop, Yuta’s phone rings. He answers the call while Doyoung fixes their things. Yuta ends the call and interrupts Doyoung.

 _‘Babe, come here…’_ Yuta makes him stand up.

 _‘Why? Who called?’_ Doyoung asks Yuta, wondering who called his boyfriend at this hour.

 _‘It’s Kun…’_ Yuta tells Doyoung. It makes Doyoung worried.

 _‘What happened?’_ Doyoung asks.

 _‘Dispatch called the company, telling them that they caught us on date several times. They made a threat that they will release our dating news tomorrow morning… Kun wanted to know if the company should pay Dispatch to not release the news or let them release it tomorrow morning… ’_ Yuta tells Doyoung. Doyoung is surprised with the news.

Doyoung just keeps silent. He knows how big the impact will be once the news comes out. He knows it will have a greater effect on Yuta since he has more fans than Doyoung. He always wanted to go public with their relationship, but he wants to protect Yuta. Doyoung can’t lose Yuta, that’s why he will do everything to protect and support him, even if it meant being in a secret relationship with him.

Yuta notices Doyoung overthinking the situation. He decided to speak up and tell him his plan.

 _‘Babe… are you okay?’_ Yuta lift Doyoung’s head and makes him look at him again. Doyoung simply shakes his head.

 _‘I have an idea… But if you’re not okay with it… I wont push through with the plan…’_ Yuta tells him.

 _‘What is it?’_ Doyoung curiously asks

 _‘We will not pay Dispatch but we will not also let them be the ones to reveal our relationship…’_ Yuta says

 _‘How will we do that…’_ Doyoung confusedly ask

 _‘We’ll post a picture of each other on our SNS. We will go public with our relationship. We will be the one to reveal it’_ Yuta explains.

 _‘Wouldn’t your fans and company get mad?’_ Doyoung worriedly asks.

 _‘My fans love you, Babe. If they are really my fans they should accept who I love… And the company said that they will accept and respect any decision that I make regarding my personal life.’_ Yuta reassures Doyoung.

 _'Okay…’_ Doyoung tells Yuta.

 _‘We will do this?!’_ Yuta is surprised that Doyoung agreed

 _‘Yes.’_ Doyoung smiles at Yuta.

Yuta hugs Doyoung tightly. Doyoung laughs at Yuta seeing how happy the other is. Yuta breaks away from the hug.

 _'I have the perfect photo to post too.’_ Doyoung tells Yuta. He opens his phone and shows the photo he took earlier. Yuta blushes.

 _‘Come here, let me take a similar photo!’_ Yuta excitedly says.

Doyoung poses and Yuta takes the photo. After taking the photo, Yuta and Doyoung informs their managers who gladly accepts their decision to go public and reassures them that their respective companies will support them.

Doyoung posts Yuta’s photo with a caption:

 _‘My City Lights_ _♡_ _’_

and Yuta posts Doyoung’s photo with a caption:

 _‘Midnights with You_ _♡_ _’_

As soon as they posted it, many people congratulate them on their relationship. Many online news has also made articles about their announcement.

They leave the rooftop holding hands, Yuta stops them going down the stairs for a moment and kisses Doyoung softly on the lips.

_‘I love you.’_ Yuta tells him.

 _‘I love you too.’_ Doyoung replies.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammatical error! 
> 
> I hope you had fun reading this fic!!
> 
> Thank you ♡


End file.
